particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3911
7 | popular_vote1 = 9,823,399 | percentage1 = 28.69% | swing1 = 1.68 | image2 = | leader2 = Joe Purefoy | leader_since2 = 3899 | party2 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 23.24%, 90 Seats | seats2 = 83 | seat_change2 = 7 | popular_vote2 = 7,532,559 | percentage2 = 22.00% | swing2 = 1.24 | image3 = | leader3 = Hans Hope | leader_since3 = 3879 | party3 = Alliance Against Left | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 14.65%, 53 Seats | seats3 = 47 | seat_change3 = 6 | popular_vote3 = 4,497,266 | percentage3 = 13.13% | swing3 = 1.52 | image4 = | leader4 = Emily Creasy | leader_since4 = 3906 | party4 = Citizens - Party of the Citizenry | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 11.24%, 40 seats | seats4 = 46 | seat_change4 = 6 | popular_vote4 = 4,358,878 | percentage4 = 12.73% | swing4 = 1.49 | image5 = | leader5 = Florian Dam | leader_since5 = 3882 | party5 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 6.80%, 25 Seats | seats5 = 43 | seat_change5 = 18 | popular_vote5 = 4,013,297 | percentage5 = 11.72% | swing5 = 4.92 | image6 = | leader6 = Ellie Jones | leader_since6 = 3906 | party6 = Liberal Labour Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 6.04%, 20 Seats | seats6 = 17 | seat_change6 = 4 | popular_vote6 = 1,581,685 | percentage6 = 4.62% | swing6 = 1.42 | image7 = | leader7 = Bruce Tennent | party7 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party|Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 3.00%, 14 Seats | seats7 = 15 | seat_change7 = 6 | popular_vote7 = 1,579,963 | percentage7 = 4.61% | swing7 = 1.61 | image8 = | leader8 = Gina Dirwany | leader_since8 = 3903 | party8 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = 4.66%, 14 Seats | seats8 = 8 | seat_change8 = 6 | popular_vote8 = 855,846 | percentage8 = 2.50% | swing8 = 2.16 |map_image = ElectionMap3911.jpg |map_size = 250px |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each Duchy. | title = Largest Party | posttitle = Largest after | before_election = Jarred Williams | before_party = Conservative Party of Luthori|Citizens - Party of the Citizenry| after_election = Jarred Willians | after_party = Conservative Party of Luthori|Conservative Party |color1 = 0047AB |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = C0C0C0 |color4 = 00FA9A |color5 = FF0000 |color6 = FF69B4 |color7 = FFD700 |color8 = 6495ED }} The Luthori General Election 3905 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 355 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. A total of 34,242,893 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a disappointing 45.86%. The turnout at General Elections is still continuing to decline slowly down again from the 46% turnout two years ago, many suspect it was due to the frequency of elections. Overview and Electoral System Luthori General Elections are scheduled take place every four years, however any party in the Diet may propose calling an early election which only needs majority support from the house. The Imperial Diet consisting of 355 seats is elected using party-list proportional representation and seats are allocated using the D'Hondt method of calculation. Each region is allocated seats based on population meaning each of the five regions are allocated 71 seats each, with all regions having equal populations. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the 3905 General Election took part in the 3909 election, no new parties were founded, and none disbanded. Right-wing * Alliance Against Left (AAL) * Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) * Liberal Alliance (LA) Centre * Citizens (C's) * Liberal Labour Party (LLP) Left-wing * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Choice © * Social Democratic League (SDL) Results The results on average marked a downward trend for the parties, with the Liberal Alliance making the biggest loss and moving into last place. The Luthori Liberal Democratic Party moved up into 7th place making small gains along with Citizens who also made small gains but remained in fourth place. Citizens also managed to take control of Orange Duchy Assmebly winning 48% of the vote there and entering into a power sharing agreement with the Liberal Alliance. The biggest gainers of the election were the Social Democratic League who surged up 5 points in the polls and nearly made up for all of their loses in the last election returning to the mid-40s in terms of seat numbers. The New Government Parties once again entered into coalition talks with a slight sift in seat share with the large increase in the vote for the SDL and slight increase for C's pushing it towards a left-leaning coalition. Eventually a coalition government between Choice, Citizens, the SDL and the LLP. However shortly after the election the Alliance Against Left collapsed following a series of poor election results, which resulted in a push for more fresh elections. Opinion Polls